roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
How To Join The Fight
''"You what? You want to be a combatant? Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you! My granny could beat you, and she's dead! Wait, you're serious, aren't you?" - Owyn Oblivion '' RoarCraft is a vivid immersive world that throws the player back unto the mystical land of the three realms where a constant struggle for power and lands is fought between the houses of the realm so prepare yourself as you venture into the provinces and improve your standing in the realms, wage war on other races, venture the lands in pursuit of relics, form alliances and crush enemy houses, manage lands and claim enemy territories, bring your house honor and glory, improve your standings in the realm and become Royalty, join existing empires or rebel against them, extend your kingdom, unite the three realms under your banner and kill the tyranny that is Adalric and his sons or join them in their rule over the Republic as you live to see a new dawn or the fires of your rebellion set on your nation. We the staff are glad to see that you have come this far and would like to join the fight for the realms but there are a few things that will need to be done first before you can start your conquest, the first of these things is we will need you to fill out an application like the one below, please remember that applications are not a waist of your time and will be read thoroughly and if we the staff believe your application is not long enough or detailed enough then we will reject your application completely (please remember that we reject so many applications that we deem not good enough to weed out some of the younger players who are not ready to participate in such an environment and to get rid of other players who are not as passionate about getting to play in a world like this compared to everyone else). Mc Un (Minecraft Username) – e.g. Timaye01xXx (make sure your username is 100% correct) IGN Name (in game name) – e.g. Timerfion IronHeart Race – e.g. if you would like to be a human rather than elf or dwarf then just put down human How old you are in real life – e.g. 19 (please put down proper age as if you are to one day become the ruling lord of a kingdom you may be asked to meet up with staff face to face, and we the staff will not reject or accept your application based off how old you are) How you found out about our server – e.g. word of mouth, website listing Backstory – (your back story should be at least 100 words but having about 250 puts you in a semi safe area for being accepted, if you are wondering what your back story is then in short it can be explained as the story of how you came to the realms your life before the realms and why you came to the realms or otherwise if your backstory is you were always in the realm e.g. your reapplying after you died then something about what life was like growing up in the realms who you grew up with and now that you have come of age what you plan to do in the realms) If you are applying with a friend who you would like to automatically be put into a common house with when you join (if yes then please put this form filled out below your application form otherwise just answer no) And lastly a picture of your minecraft skin please note that if you think your skin doesn’t match the race you choose and is not of medieval fashion e.g. a soldier with green night vision goggles then change your skin to something medieval that matches your race, please know that we will reject applications if we don’t like your skin and if you revert your skin once you join then you will be banned (this is to be added as an attachment and is not a category that needs to be filled) Below is a ready to be copied out and filled in form for applying for RoarCraft, please note if your application is accepted a new modified version of your skin will be sent back to you (these are used to identify what race you are and if you are not in a house or in a common or royal house, you may only choose your own skin if you are the leader of the humans elves or dwarves or in the leaders family) Mc Un – IGN Name - Race – Real life age – How you found out about our server – Backstory - Are you applying with another person? -